EXO Oneshots
by EXOticWoman
Summary: This story is a collaboration of oneshots! I take requests and the oneshots will be in READER'S POV. I noticed that a lot of people like this, so I decided to give it a try. Also, to make requests, you can put it in a review or you can PM me. I would much prefer it if you would PM me. It would be nice if you could tell me things that I can make better. Thanks!
1. All Because of Her

**Warnings: Contains violence and mentions of death.**

"Korean"

 **"Chinese"**

 _"Speaking from a distance"_

You sighed as you were once again dragged by bf/n **(best friend's name)** to some unknown place. She's been doing that a lot recently. Takes you somewhere in hopes of getting you to socialize with people. So far, she has yet to succeed.

You didn't bother fighting against her as she pushed you into her car and even buckled you up herself like you were a child. She does that a lot actually. Treats you as if you're a child that needs protecting all the time. You're 18 for Christ's sake! At times it's nice though; being taken care of by someone.

Your mom passed away when you were ten, and your dad is always away on business trips nowadays. Even before he was always gone, he was always professional with you.

You know why too.

It's because you look just like your mother with midnight hair that cascades to your waist and cerulean eyes.

The only time he would get personal was when you spoke Chinese. He would yell at you and tell you never to speak the language again. You never listened though. It made you feel closer to your mom who was Chinese.

You were brought out of your thoughts when you felt the jolt of the car stop. When did she even leave your house? Oh well.

Curiously, you looked around to see where she took you this time. Your curiosity turned to confusion when you saw that you were outside a warehouse that had seen better days. Bf/n, however, was very excited as she bounded out of the car and what seemed like a second later, she had pulled you out of the car as well.

She grabbed your hand and looked at you with sparkling eyes and a wide grin. "Come on! This place is awesome!" She yelled with excitement before she proceeded to drag you. You once again sighed as she led you closer to the dilapidated building.

When she pushed the door open, you froze. You didn't know what to expect coming in here, but an underground fighting rink was NOT even slightly on your guessing list. Bf/n seemed unaffected and walked over to a huge, bulky man standing to the side of us and handed him a wad of cash.

Where the hell did she get that much money!?

She quickly returned to you and resumed dragging you to the front lines. It seemed like one of the fights was about to start. You were once again surprised when you saw who was fighting. One of the guys was the typical huge guy with not shirt and pants.

It was the boy who looked to be your age wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a shiny blue and black shirt that surprised you. Your first thought was that he would get really hurt. The second thought was that he was very attractive. His clothes clung to him and showed off his arms that proved he worked out. His face was calm with a bit of irritation that only showed by the slight down tilt of his lips. His eyes were focused solely on his opponent. One thing that stood out were the dark circles around his eyes, reminding you of a panda.

You jumped when you heard a loud chime. You realized that it started the fight because the large behemoth charged at his opponent. Your jaw dropped when you saw the smaller man catch the behemoth's fist and used his momentum to flip him over onto the ground. The behemoth landed with a loud thud on his back.

The behemoth growled before getting up. "You're going to regret that." The behemoth once again charged and attacked but his opponent kept knocking him down or just dodging his attacks entirely.

As you watched, you felt as if the man was dancing. An elaborate and dangerous dance. He didn't seem like he was trying all that hard.

That changed however when someone from the crowd threw a knife to the behemoth. You felt your heart sink when the behemoth let loose a feral smile. You looked over and saw that bf/n was nowhere to be seen. Your lungs seemed to freeze when you realized that you were alone in this place.

She left you. You quickly pulled out your phone and tried calling her multiple times but it went to voicemail every time. The cheers of the crowd seemed to get louder and you felt almost as if you were drowning. You didn't do very well in packed places. It was one of the reasons you didn't hang out with a group of people. If you get surrounded by people, you have a panic attack. When bf/n was here, it wasn't as bad. Now that she was gone though…

You had trouble breathing and didn't even hear the loud chime to signal the end of the match. You saw your vision blur and felt yourself falling. Soon, your vision was black. You were unconscious before someone caught you.

~.~

You awoke to the sound of people shouting.

 _"I didn't even want to be here in the first place! I'm not going back out! Besides, I'm busy doing something much better with my time."_

 _"We need you to fight! I'll give you a lot of money!"_

 _"NO!_ _ **I'm not fighting**_ _!"_

You heard a door slam and slowly opened your eyes. You were thankful when you noticed that the room was darkened. You could still see, but the light didn't hurt your eyes. You looked around and noticed that you were no longer in arena. You shot up in panic, but regretted it because it felt like someone hit your head with a sludge hammer. You groaned and your hand automatically shot to your head.

"You're awake! I was beginning to worry." You turned your head and saw the man from the fight. He was wearing the same outfit but his face showed relief instead of irritation. That confused you though.

Why would he be feeling relieved? Why was he even with you in the first place? Where the hell were you? You were about to ask these aloud, but it seemed he read your mind.

"You passed out from what appeared to be a panic attack and so I brought you to my room so I could take care of you." He said with a small smile. You blushed and felt your chest hurt. Why would it hurt? You mentally shook yourself.

"Thank you. How long was I out?" You asked and you felt relieved now that your headache was almost nonexistent. You froze when he spoke.

"Two hours."

Your eyes widened and you fished your phone out of your pocket. You paled when it read 5:36 pm. **"Shit! Damn it! I'm gonna get in so much trouble!"** You shouted before rushing out of the bed. You didn't even realize you switched languages. Once you stood and took a step, your legs gave out on you. You completely forgot that you were always weak after a panic attack.

You braced yourself for when you hit the floor, but your descent suddenly stopped. You opened your eyes and saw that the man had caught you and was holding you to his chest. When you breathed in, you smelled sandalwood mixed with a musky scent. You blushed when you realized that it was coming from the man holding you.

 **"You should be more careful."** The man told you in Chinese making you jump in surprise. **"You speak Chinese?"** You asked, temporarily forgetting about the position you were in.

He smiled sadly. **"Yeah. I'm Chinese but moved here for a job opportunity that turned out to be this. How do you know Chinese?"** He asked, quickly changing the subject.

You smiled, hoping to hide the sadness you were feeling at the simple question. **"My mother taught me. She was Chinese."** You replied, trying to sound happy. The man's eyebrows furrowed. **"What do you mean 'was'?"** His voice was gentle and he genuinely seemed concerned. Your smile faded and you stared down at your hands that were resting on your stomach.

 **"She died when I was ten. It's been my dad and I for the past eight years."** You answered honestly. You felt his thumb rub soothing circles on your back where he was holding you. You rested your head on his chest and for the first time in a long time, you felt safe. You felt…loved.

 **"May I ask how she died?"** The man's soothing voice asked. You unconsciously curled up a bit in his arms. His grip on you tightened a bit and you felt your eyes burn. **"A man tried to rob her. However, my mom wasn't a pushover. She studied martial arts when she was a teenager."** You smiled as you remembered watching your mom practice in an empty room. Your smile faded though and you felt a tear run down your cheek. **"The man pulled out a gun and shot her before running off with her purse. An hour or two later, an ambulance picked her up. She was still alive. She was left bleeding to death."** You choked on a sob as tears streamed down your face. **"They tried to save her but she died on the operating table."**

You covered your face with your hands as you sobbed. The man pulled you into his lap and rocked you back and forth. He muttered soothing words into your ear and instead of covering your face, your hands were clinging to his shirt. He began humming to you and that coupled with his steady heartbeat calmed you.

Soon, all that escaped you was a quiet sniff as he continued humming to you. You forced yourself to pull back and wipe your face. Being in his embrace was so comforting to you. You sniffed again as you removed your hands. You gave the man a weak smile. **"I'm so sorry about that. It's just I was really close with my mother. I miss her so much."** You let out a bitter laugh. **"Gods, I don't even know why I'm being so open with a stranger."**

 **"Tao."**

You blinked. **"What?"**

 **"Tao. What's your name?"** The man, Tao, asked with a warm smile that made your stomach do flips. **"Y/n** (your name) **."** You answered slowly.

He smile widened. **"There. Now we're not strangers."** Tao said and you paused. You laughed as you realized that he was right. **"No, I guess we're not. Well, I'm sorry about this, but I need to get home Tao. Thank you so much for all you've done. How can I repay you?"** You asked earnestly.

Tao smiled shyly with a blush tinting his cheeks. **"You can repay me by promising me that I'll see you again."** He said and his blush darkened.

You blinked and gave him a warm smile. His blushed darkened even more if that was possible and you thought it was adorable. **"Sure. I promise you'll see me again. Soon."** You promised. Tao smiled widely and helped you up.

 **"Well, let's get you home."** Tao said as he grabbed your hand and gently pulled you towards the door.

At that moment, you realized that you didn't want to go home. You wanted to stay with him. You reminded yourself that you'll see him soon. You needed to remember to thank bf/n for bringing you here.

After all, it was because of her you were able to meet the man you fell in love with.


	2. Love At First Sight

**Warnings: This story contains fluff at the end and mentions pressurized sex.**

Some people say that love at first sight is a myth. Others say it's the most beautiful thing in the world.

You thought it was the stupidest thing to ever be said.

The only thing that came with love was pain; pain and heartbreak. Love was worthless and you didn't need it.

That's what you keep telling yourself.

Ever since you saw the man at the park, you couldn't get him out of your head. You kept thinking about how is brown hair looked so soft even with it spiked in front, how his eyes seemed to sparkle, or how is flawless face seemed so at peace and beautiful. You couldn't stop thinking about his adorable cheeks and how they seemed to puff out naturally. You couldn't stop your heart from fluttering when you thought about him. You couldn't stop your stomach from doing flips when you thought about him.

Most of all, you couldn't stop seeing him everyday.

Everyday like clockwork, you were at Central Park, hoping to see the man again. Once again, like clockwork, he would show up and just walk around the fountain and gaze at the stars that shined brightly in the night sky.

You would always stare, no matter how much you wanted to look away. You always found yourself watching the man that was so at peace.

It's been two weeks now, and you were once again sitting on a bench at Central Park at 10:30 pm, waiting for the man. You were worried that he wouldn't show. He's normally walking around at 10. You were right about to get up when saw something from the corner of your eye.

You looked over and saw the man. Your stomach once again did flips and your heart seemed to beat out of your chest. Your eyes widened though when you realized something that frightened yet excited you.

He was staring at you as well and walking straight towards you.

You couldn't tear your gaze from him and soon he was standing in front of you. You blushed and finally managed to look away. You hid your face in your scarf that was wrapped around your neck.

"I've noticed you come here often. Is it alright if I keep you company?" The man asked with a smile that reminded you of a child. You blushed even more and nodded your head. He sat down next to you and faced you.

"My name is Xiumin. What's yours?" He said holding out his hand. You shyly shook his hand. "My name is y/n **(your name)**." You said quietly. Xiumin's smile widened as he continued gazing at you.

"May I ask you a question?" He asked, breaking the silence. Internally, you were frozen. You honestly never thought you would talk to the man that was constantly plaguing your thoughts. You nodded, not trusting your voice at the moment.

"Why do you come to the park so late at night? I'm not trying to be a creep, I'm just curious because it's the middle of winter. Normally people would be inside trying to keep warm." Xiumin quickly added at the end. You giggled slightly at how adorable he looked.

"I could ask you the same thing. Why are _you_ outside so late at night?" You returned with curiosity. He blinked then laughed.

"That's true. At first, I would come here because it was quiet and peaceful." Xiumin said as he gazed at the fountain.

Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "'At first'? Do you have a new reason?" You asked with a tilt of your head.

His cheeks reddened as he gazed at the ground. "You see, there's this girl that I saw. She was beautiful. She never talked though. She always just sat on a bench in the middle of the night and watched the stars. I continued coming in hope that I could gather the courage to talk to her."

You felt your heart drop to the ground when you heard this. Your chest tightened painfully. He loved someone. It honestly never occurred to you that the man would have someone he already loved. You just thought about the love you suddenly felt for the man. No, Xiumin. He was no longer 'the man'.

You looked away, not wanting to see the man that you could never have. You never thought that you would have him, but seeing that it wouldn't be a possibility hurt so much. You fought back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Oh? Why don't you talk to her?" You asked shakily as you felt hot tears fall down your face. You just wanted to run away from here as fast as you can and never look back. You were right. Love only brought pain. It always did. First it was dad, then it was mom. After that, it was your first boyfriend. He hit you and then cheated on you. Then your second boyfriend tried to force you into sex and cheated on you with a few other girls. You gave up on love after that.

That was before you saw Xiumin.

You unconsciously wished that this would be different. That it wouldn't be painful. That something would finally go right. But that's all it was.

A wish.

You were right about to excuse yourself but Xiumin spoke, freezing you to the bench.

"I am."

That was all he said, but it was enough to make your heart stop. You looked at him with wide eyes and saw that he was looking at you with a small smile. His smile soon melted into a concerned frown. "You're crying? Why are you crying? Is something wrong? Did I do something?" He started freaking out, but he stopped when you laughed.

You laughed as you felt more tears stream down your face. You gazed at him and pushed all your love into your gaze. You saw his eyes widen and stare at you in amazement. "You did nothing wrong. I was crying, because I thought you loved someone. To answer your question, I come here every night in hope of seeing you. When I first saw you two weeks ago, I couldn't get you out of my head. I fell in love with you, as cheesy as this sounds, when I first saw you. So when you explained that there was a girl you wanted to talk to, I felt so lost." You laughed as you wiped your face. You then looked at him with a warm smile. "However, I've never been more happier than I am now." You finished.

Xiumin stared at you with wide eyes before a large smile split his beautiful face. "Love at first sight is the most beautiful thing in the world. Wouldn't you agree?" He asked as he cupped your cheek with a soft, warm hand. You smiled. "It really is." You agreed before he leaned forward and placed his soft lips upon your own.

It truly is the most beautiful thing.


	3. Forever

**Warnings: Contains death, major depression, and suicide.**

Have you ever felt the pain of watching the person you love most die? It's the worst thing in the world. Knowing you can't do anything about it. Knowing that you'll soon be alone. Knowing that you won't have them by your side anymore.

Worst of all, knowing that it was your fault.

Your boyfriend, Lay, was walking you home from the restaurant that he took you to. It was your guys' three year anniversary and he wanted to treat you out. You were wearing a black dress that brushed your ankles in back but only came down to your knees in front. You currently had his tux jacket covering your bare shoulders and mostly covering your blue jeweled chest. You had your ebony hair up in a messy bun with a few strands framing your face that had only a little bit of make-up. Your black heels clacked quietly on the concrete as you walked beside Lay who wore a tux with a blue shirt that matched your dress perfectly.

You held his hand in yours as you guys walked in comfortable silence. Just being in the other person's presence was enough for the both of you. You let go of his hand to pull the jacket tighter to keep out the cool breeze. You started crossing the street when suddenly you felt yourself being pushed.

You hit the ground hard and cried out when your head hit the ground hard. You shakily pulled yourself up and gazed to where you were to see what pushed you. You paled drastically when you saw what happened. Lay had pushed you out of the way of a speeding car. Instead of you getting hit, Lay did.

 _"LAY!"_ You screamed as you scrambled to your feet and ran over to where Lay was laying on the ground. You dropped beside him and pulled his head onto your lap. You felt hot tears stream down your face when you saw the blood marring Lay's perfect skin.

You brushed the hair from his face with a shaky hand and his eyes fluttered open. "Lay? Lay can you hear me?" You asked quickly as you cupped his cheek. His face was extremely pale. "Y/n **(your name)**." He whispered as you gazed up at you with a loving and relieved look. He sighed and his eyes started closing. You felt your chest tighten and more tears stream down your face.

"No no no no. Lay you need to open your eyes. Come on, stay with me!" You pleaded. His eyes opened a bit more as a smile crawled onto his lips. "I wouldn't dream of leaving." He whispered as his eyes closed. You choked on a sob when you could no longer feel the beat of his heart.

 _"LAY!"_ You wailed in agony as you hugged his head, praying you were dreaming. Wishing with all your being that this wasn't reality.

But that wasn't how it worked.

No, fate was cruel like that.

This was something you would never wake up from.

~.~

You gazed ahead, but didn't actually see. The funeral had ended a few hours ago and you were sitting on the bed that you used to share with Lay. You had moved into his apartment with him one and a half years ago. You could tell that he was going to propose to you soon. You found the ring in one of his drawers when you were putting away some of his laundry.

The thought made you cry. With how much you've cried, you would've thought you had none left. But you honestly couldn't bring yourself to care.

He was gone. He was all you had. He was the thing that brought happiness into your life. He was the single light in your darkness. Now, that darkness was swallowing you. You decided to do the only thing you felt you could. The only thing that could help you.

You stood up from the bed and went onto the balcony that was connected to the bedroom. You walked to the railing and gazed down at the ground that was dozens of feet down. You saw a tear drip from your chin to the railing. You closed your eyes and leaned over the railing, feeling yourself fall. However, all you did was let a smile grace your face for the first time in a week.

You'd soon be with the man you loved more than anything.

Forever.


	4. Christmas Miracle

**Warnings: None**

"Y/n, I'm leaving!" B/n **(brother's name)** called before you heard the front door slam. You didn't move from your spot on your bed. You closed your eyes as a wave of loneliness washed over you.

It was 11:40 pm on Christmas Eve and you were alone.

Your parents were in the U.S. on vacation. They weren't going to be returning until the 2nd of January. Your brother left to go be at his girlfriend's house. He wasn't coming back until the 26th. You were alone without any plans to stave off your loneliness. What made it worse, was that this was the first Christmas that you would spend alone.

You shook your head and quickly stood up. You grabbed your black coat and your blue and purple knitted scarf. Once they were on over your crimson dress, you put on a pair of black heeled boots that came up to your knees, barely covered by the hem of your dress.

You always dressed up on Christmas Eve and Christmas with your family. You would always go to a small party with some family. You assumed that you and b/n would go, but then he said he was leaving for Kira's.

You left your undecorated house and stepped into the cold night. It was lightly snowing and you could see many people out, despite the late hour. You ducked your head and started walking aimlessly around the square.

You walked like this for what seemed like an hour but was probably only ten minutes. When you looked up, you found yourself in a very familiar park. Your parents took you to this park all the time when you were little. You sat down on one of the wooden benches and looked up at the full moon.

You were startled when you felt something at your feet. You looked down and saw a small, brown puppy jumping at your feet. You smiled and picked up the small creature. The puppy let out an adorable bark and licked your face. You laughed and set the dog on your lap. You noticed a small collar around it's neck and you gently lifted up the tag. You were about to read it when you heard running from your right, the same direction the dog came from.

You saw a man look around breathlessly until his eyes landed on you. His eyes widened before he ran over to you. The puppy barked and jumped off your lap and ran over to the man. The man picked up the dog with a relieved smile. He looked up at you with what looked like a grateful smile.

"Thank you for finding my dog. He loves to run around and this time he got away from me." The man had a deep voice that reminded you of chocolate and you thought it was the most beautiful voice you've ever heard. You smiled brightly at the man.

"It was more like he found me. Either way, your welcome. My name is y/n." You said holding out your hand. He shook your hand with a gentle grip that surprised you. "Kai." He returned and readjusted his grip on the puppy who was currently sleeping.

"May I ask a question?" Kai blinked before a small smirk appeared on his lips. You blushed at how sexy that made him look. "You just did, but I'll let you ask another one." He said with a shrug. You blinked then giggled when you understood.

"Why thank you. I hope I'm not prying, but why are you out by yourself on Christmas Eve?" You asked curiously. You expected someone as attractive as him to be with his girlfriend. He chuckled bitterly and you realized that it was a sensitive subject. "My friends didn't tell me they were hanging out. So I decided to walk around town to pass the time." He answered bitterly.

"I'm sorry. If you want we can spend the time together. I'm alone as well." You said with a smile that felt slightly forced. He looked at you with confusion. "Why would a beautiful girl like you be alone on Christmas Eve?" You blushed brightly when you saw that he seemed genuinely confused. You let out a sigh, your blush disappearing.

"My parents are in the U.S., my brother wanted to spend the holiday at his girlfriend's house and all my friends are spending Christmas Eve with their families." You answered sadly. You were surprised when you heard the bench quietly creak. You looked over and saw Kai sitting next to you with a soft smile.

"I shall take up your offer to spend this time with you. No one should be alone. Especially on Christmas Eve." Kai said with a seriousness that surprised you. You smiled and nodded in agreement. You were surprised when you heard the clock tower chime, signaling midnight. You smiled as memories flowed through mind of past Christmas'. You jumped when you heard a loud boom.

You head shot up to the sky and your eyes widened when you saw fireworks. They were beautiful. It must be something they just started doing, because you don't remember ever seeing fireworks on Christmas. You felt something rest over your shoulders and you looked over to see Kai's arm around you. However, he was gazing up at the fireworks with a soft smile on his flawless face. You smiled yourself and looked up at the fireworks yourself.

There really are Christmas miracles.


	5. Savior

**Warnings: Contains violence and mentions of torture.**

 _RING!_

You sighed in relief when the final bell rang to signal the end of the school day. You had taken a test in every class and you were tired. All you wanted to do was go home, maybe take a short nap, and then read. You were getting up when something caught your eye.

You turned and saw Luhan, a boy who looks more beautiful than handsome with his slightly feminine features. However, he was probably the quietest student at the school. He didn't talk to anyone, but he was very nice. He's helped you with some homework and with cleaning the classroom when it's your turn. He's talked to you once, and it was to tell you that you forgot your bag.

Right now, Luhan was giving you a shy smile that you thought was adorable. You waved slightly before leaving the classroom. You quickly left the crowded school and happily inhaled the perfume and sweat free air. Girls put on way too much perfume for your sensitive nose. Honestly, you're just trying to smell nice; not gas the entire school.

You exited the school courtyard onto the sidewalk and started walking home. You had plugged in your headphones and was happily listening to Call Me Baby by EXO. You lip synched along as you got ready to cross the street. You were suddenly grabbed from behind and a cloth was shoved against your mouth. You screamed and squirmed automatically, but you realized that you were quickly getting tired. No, you must stay awake.

You lost the battle and slumped into unconsciousness.

~.~

You slowly woke up and the first thing you noticed was that you were on the ground. The second thing you noticed was that your hands and ankles were tied. There was also a gag in your mouth. You slowly blinked your eyes open and waited for your eyes to adjust. When they did, your eyes widened in horror. You were surrounded by men wearing black facemasks.

You saw that you were in what appeared to be a warehouse and that there was a man seated on a couch. He must be the leader. One of the men looked over and noticed I was awake.

"Hey, sleeping beauty is awake." He said he with a grin. You froze when they all turned to look at you and shared their own little smirk.

"Well, can't we have a little fun before he gets here?" One of them asked the man on the couch. He waved his hand in indifference. All of them smiled ferally as they approached you. You started shaking in fear.

One of them pulled out a knife when he approached you. He bent down and gently slid the flat side of it down your arm. You felt goosebumps rise on your arm from the cold metal.

"We're going to have so much fun." He quickly turned it and slid the blade down your arm, leaving a nasty gash. Pain erupted from your and you barely held back a scream.

The man raised his brow before he smirked.

"Looks like she doesn't want to scream for us. We can fix that." Tears burned your eyes and slid down your cheeks.

~.~

You screamed once again as they cut all across your collarbone. You were covered in cuts and burns. One of them had pulled out a lighter. They had removed the gag so they could hear you scream more.

"Well, well, well. Look who's finally decided to join us!" The man on the couch said with glee. It was the first time he had spoken. You looked up and through your tears you saw Luhan standing in the entrance of the warehouse with a look of horror on his face.

"Help me…" You managed to whisper hoarsely.

His eyes suddenly narrowed in fury as he gazed at the man on the couch. You were shocked. You've never seen him without a shy smile or a look of concentration. This was completely new and it made him look so much less feminine.

"What the hell do you want?" Luhan growled furiously.

The man on the couch grinned widely. "Waiting! You know, we've been trying to find some way to finally take revenge for my men. However, no matter what I did, you always got out of it. So I decided to grab your little girlfriend. She has such a beautiful scream." He taunted.

One of the men broke your wrist and you let out blood curdling scream. Luhan flinched before he started running towards you. One of the men placed a knife against your throat, making Luhan freeze in his tracks. He paled and his filled with horror.

However, since the man broke your wrist, you were able to get it out of the rope. You carefully pulled your legs up to your chest and carefully freed your feet from their binds. You looked at Luhan and you mouthed 'on three'. He nodded.

The leader started talking, not even noticing that Luhan wasn't paying attention.

'One. Two. Three!' you mouthed. Once you hit three, you kicked the back of the knee of the man holding the knife to your throat. He dropped the knife when he fell. At the same time, Luhan dashed forward and started fighting the men. You were temporarily frozen. He fought and maneuvered around the men with such ease.

You shook your head and stood up. You had to bite back a scream when your cuts pulled. You legs threatened to buckle underneath you. You ignored it along with the immense pain and kicked anyone who tried to grab you. You managed to get away from the men and saw that Luhan started having trouble.

You nodded your head in determination and ran towards some of them, picking up a metal pipe along the way. You swung it with your right hand and hit one of the men in the back of the head, knocking him out instantly. You twisted your way around, taking care of your fair share of men.

You only stopped when you felt your back hit something. You were about to turn when the something spoke. "It's me! You need to get out of here! I'll be out soon but you need to get out of here!" Luhan yelled while he knocked men away. You knocked another one out and looked your savior with worry.

"What about you!?" You screamed.

He turned and gave a warm smile. It was so different from the smiles that it made you blush. "I'll be alright. Go." He gently pushed you. You hesitated before sprinting as fast as you can.

You left the warehouse and collapsed against the wall, your legs buckling. You cried and waited for Luhan to leave the warehouse.

It honestly felt like forever before he exited with a limp. You tried to stand up but you ended up falling. However, you never hit the ground. Luhan had rushed forward and caught you and held you tightly to his chest. He looked down at you with worry filling his gaze. "Y/n. Come on, we need to get you to the hospital." He said before lifting you bridal style. You blushed but hissed in pain when you were jostled.

You felt him flinch. "I'm so sorry. This never should have happened. They shouldn't have known about you." Luhan cursed under his breath as he started walking. You noticed that he held you carefully and walked in such a way that you were barely jostled if at all.

"What would be the big problem with them knowing about me? Why did they kidnap me in the first place? Why are you involved with people like them?" Your questions just spilled from you lips before you could stop them. Luhan chuckled lightly.

"Well, I managed to expose of few of his members and they got arrested. They've been after me since." Your eyebrows furrowed. "You didn't answer the others. Why am I important in this?" You all but demanded. Luhan sighed and met your eyes.

"It's because I love you." Luhan admitted without shame or embarrassment. You blushed a dark red. "That's why I didn't interact with you very much. I was scared you would get hurt. I never wanted anything to happen to you. So when I found out that you were missing, I tried finding you. I managed to find you because this is where those guys like meeting. God, I'm so sorry you pulled into this." Luhan apologize again.

You smiled warmly and pressed you right hand to his cheek and forced him to look at your face. His eyes widened when he saw your smile. "It was worth knowing that my feelings could be returned." You admitted yourself. His eyes widened even more before a wide smile lit up his face. You blushed at how attractive he looked. He gently rested his forehead on yours and closed his eyes.

"You have no idea how happy this makes me. I was honestly so scared you wouldn't like me back." He laughed. He retracted his head and gave you a soft look. "Now, get a little sleep. You need it. I promise I'll be here when you wake up." He said as he continued walking to the hospital. You smiled and nodded. You rested your head on his chest and completely relaxed in his arms. You were still in a lot of pain, but you were able to ignore it in favor of Luhan's steady heartbeat.

You feel asleep in the arms of your savior.


	6. Guardian Angel

**Warnings: None**

You groaned, feeling yourself being shaken. "Y/n, you need to get up. It's time for school." You heard a smooth voice tell you gently. You slowly opened your eyes and saw your brother sitting on the edge of your bed. "Morning." He said softly. You smiled tiredly. "Morning Suho-oppa." You greeted back.

You sat up and yawned widely. Suho chuckled before you felt the bed move. "Alright, I'll leave you get ready." He shut the door behind him and stood up from your comfortable bed. You made your way to the bathroom to shower and brush your teeth.

About half and hour later, you were back in your room putting on a pair of light blue skinny jeans with a white floral shirt that billowed out at the sleeves and the hip. You put on a pair of white wedges and white feather earrings. You had put on light make-up before you grabbed your bag and left your room. You went down the stairs and was then in the kitchen. You saw a bowl of rice and some strawberries next to it.

"Thank you Oppa!" You yelled to Suho who you knew was in the living room on the couch. "Your welcome!" You heard him yell back. Even if it was about 7:30 in the morning, you didn't have to worry about waking anyone up. Mom worked from 6 am to 4 pm. Suho works in the afternoons from 4:30 to midnight. They worked together to pay rent and groceries. You never knew your dad. He died when you were a baby and Suho was about seven when he died. He barely remembers dad, but he never talks about him.

You quickly finished your breakfast and made your way into the living room where Suho was reading. You lied down on the couch, resting your head on his lap. Without looking away from his book, he began running his fingers through your hair. Since mom worked a lot when you were little, Suho was the one who took care of you.

You guys stayed like that for another 10 minutes when you're phone went off. You groaned and Suho chuckled. You sat up while pulling out your phone and turned off the alarm. You both got up and made your way to the door. Suho always drives you to school. You both left the house with Suho behind you. "Do you need to run some errands?" You asked, noticing him locking the door.

"Yeah, I need to go to the store. That's it." Suho smiled at you. You nodded before getting into Suho's black car. Suho followed shortly and soon the car was leaving the driveway. You laid your head against the window and watched the scenery pass by. You never liked going to school. It was a really big school so it was in the middle of the city. You lived on the outskirts of the city where it was very beautiful.

Since the school was the biggest in the city, a lot of rich kids went there. You got there for free because of your perfect grades years previous. However, that meant that you got bullied. A lot. One thing they liked doing was insulting mom and dad because they knew it pissed you off. Another thing that pissed you off was the fact that the girls practically worshiped the Suho walked on. They were always so nice whenever he was around.

You were distracted from your thoughts when you felt the car stop. You looked back outside and saw that you were in front of the school. You sighed and gave Suho a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the Oppa. Love you!" You said as you got out.

"Love you too!" You heard him call before your door shut.

You watched his car drive off before making your way to the school. You always got here a bit early to avoid the girls. You tell Suho it's so that you talk with your friends longer.

You sighed again and made your way inside the school and prayed that you would have a peaceful day.

~.~

You internally cheered when the bell to dismiss you rang loudly. You grabbed your bag and all but ran out of the classroom. With an ease that came from practice you maneuvered your way through the river of students and out of the school. You made your way to the sidewalk in front of the school to wait for Suho.

~.~

You checked your phone for the 10th time as you continued waiting for your unusually late brother to pick you up. Suho is rarely late. The few times he has been he's texted you saying he will when school ends. You were honestly a bit nervous because it's been 15 minutes since school got out.

You were, once again, disrupted from your thoughts by a voice behind you. "Well look who it is. Suho-oppa must've forgotten about you." You bit back a groan as you turned around to face So Min, the head bully. She was currently wearing a crimson dress that barely came down passed her buttocks and a pair of ebony stilettos to match. Contrary to her personality, So Min was a beautiful girl.

Behind her stood, her best friends, Kaitlyn and Soo Hyun. They were wearing the same dress as So Min but in black and lavender and each sported a pair of black stilettos.

The girls sneered at So Min's comment, making their, grudgingly, beautiful faces hideous. "How much make-up do you have to put on to cover up your ugliness?" Kaitlyn taunted and jutted her hip out, making her lavender dress ride up even higher. "Obviously not as much as you." You countered without thought.

The trio's sneers faded and were replaced by murderous glares.

"You little bitch." Soo Hyun seethed and you then felt a sharp pain on your right cheek. You were momentarily frozen until your brain caught up to what happened. Soo Hyun slapped you. It was the first time that one of them was physically violent. It shocked you. Your face must've showed that when you looked back at the girls because they sneered at you again.

"Surprised someone finally decided to put you in your place?" Soo Hyun sneered. You mentally shook yourself before straightening up again. You looked at her with defiance that she took as a challenge.

Her hand shot out to slap you again. You closed your eyes and waiting for the sting but you never felt it even after you heard the telltale sound of a slap. You opened your eyes and you were frozen in shock.

In front of you stood Suho with his head turned to the side and Soo Hyun looking at him in horror.

When the hell did he get there!?

"Oh my god Suho-oppa! Are you alright!? I didn't mean to get you! I'm so sorry. I was trying to kill a mosquito that had landed on y/n's shoulder." Soo Hyun rushed out as she tried to lightly grab Suho's cheek that was quickly becoming red. He slapped her hands away and the trio looked at him speechless.

"I'd say you've done enough. I suggest you leave my sister alone. Got it?" Suho asked with a dark glare that made the girls shake. "O-Of course! We'll see you tomorrow y/n!" So Min said before all three of them all but ran away. You were momentarily surprised by how fast they could run with the shoes they were wearing.

Suho immediately turned around and bent down a bit as he gently tilted your head to the side. He stared at your now purple cheek with anger and worry. "Are you alright?" He asked softly as his thumb rubbed soothing circles on your bruised cheek. You nodded with a soft smile. "I'm fine. That was the first time that they were violent." You tried to sound reassuring but it only caused Suho to raise an eyebrow that demanded further explanation.

You sighed in defeat and told him about the bullying. You kept your gaze downcast seeing his anger rise to a point you've never seen.

Your eyes widened when he pulled you into a hug. "Is that why you're always so quiet when I pick you up from school and why you like to get here early?" You nodded against his chest. He sighed and nuzzled your hair.

"I'll make sure they won't bother you again. I won't let anything happen to my little sister." He promised with a voice full of conviction. You smiled against his chest before nuzzled into his chest lovingly.

Suho will always be your guardian angel.


	7. Real

**Warnings: Contains lime (worse than fluff, but definitely not lemon).**

"Y/n! Lunch break's over!" You pouted hearing one of the PD's shout. You quickly put your book away having finished your lunch early. You quickly followed the PD back to the set that you were filming at.

You're the main female role in a drama. Honestly, when you were called by the director himself and asked if you would play this role, you squealed so loudly. This isn't your first time playing a big role in a film, but you've always wanted to be in a k-drama.

Your character's name is Kim Hyosung and she's a shy girl who works as a librarian. She's 22 and lives by herself. She doesn't have many friends and loves reading. She fell in love with Park Jin, the main male role. He's more of the bad boy who'd rather go skateboarding than read a book. However, he goes to the library at least once a week to see Hyosung. Hyosung doesn't know this and honestly thinks that Jin finds her annoying. Jin loves Hyosung though.

You can relate with the character a lot. You're shy, you don't have many friends, you love reading and listening to music. Another thing you have in common is your love for the lead male role. You had a crush on Kris, the man who plays the role of Jin, since you met him in high school. You've seen different films he's been in and you thought he was an amazing actor. You didn't know he was the other lead role in this movie until the day you joined. It shocked you, but also excited you.

Your crush turned into love after you hung out with him more. He appeared to be the cool, cold, and distant guy, but he was actually very kind and sweet. He's helped you many times with your lines and you quickly became friends. You didn't want to risk your relationship by telling him you loved him. It would probably affect your acting if you did. So you ignored your growing feelings for him.

However, this next scene you have to film might change everything. In this scene, Jin will attempt to confess his love for Hyosung, but be unable to say the words and just kisses her instead. You blushed thinking about it.

You shook your head to dismiss your thoughts.

"You alright?"

You whipped over in surprise and saw Kris looking at you with concern. If anyone else saw him, they would think he looked bored. However, you knew how to read him. You should with much you've been with him. You offered him a smile. "I'm fine. Just going over my lines. Well, the few I have." You joked lightly. A small smile graced his features. "Alright. Well, I'm gonna go finish getting ready." He bowed slightly before walking over to a make-up artist.

You sighed and carefully tucked your hair behind your ear. Your hair was already done and you didn't want to ruin it. You were dressed in a pair of black slacks and an ocean blue short sleeved blouse. You had on light make-up and a pair of black heels that clacked lightly when you walked. All in all, you looked pretty, but you still looked the part of a librarian. You liked it.

"Get to your spots!" The director yelled as the camera crew did finishing touches.

You took a deep breath and prepared for the scene you were about to film. You were honestly really excited, but also really scared. When if you did something wrong or if he felt disgusted.

That would shatter your heart.

You mentally shook your train of thought and stood by a street corner. Hyosung was meeting Jin at a park.

"Quiet on the set! Three! Two!" The director called before silently mouthing one. You then started walking towards the center of the park when Kris was standing, waiting. You skillfully ignored the camera that was following you.

You looked around a little bit, pretending to be looking for Kris. When your eyes 'caught' him, you smiled and sped walked towards him. Kris turned around when you got within 10 feet of him and smirked slightly. You felt your heart beat faster. That smirk made him look so hot.

Focus y/n, focus!

"I'm sorry! Were you waiting long?" You asked Kris when you stopped next to him. He shook his head silently. "So what did you need to talk to me about?" You asked with a slight tilt of your head and a 'curious' tone. Kris blushed lightly and you had to keep from squealing. You've never seen him blush before but it's so cute!

"I…I just wanted to tell you something." He said as he looked away. Him looking away isn't a part of the script! "What is it? Did I do something wrong?" You asked with horror, your eyes widening. You were being serious. You honestly thought you screwed up the scene somehow.

Kris's gaze whipped towards yours in surprise. His eyes widened slightly seeing that you weren't acting. "No, it's just that…I…damn it all." He growled at the end and stepped forward. You froze when you felt warm lips press against your own with surprising gentleness.

You soon relaxed and closed your eyes. You kissed him back and your hands instinctively went to his hair that was now in your reach. His hands moved to your waist as he kissed you a bit harder. You felt your knees weaken at how good it felt. You've imagined what it would be like to kiss Kris and now that you're experiencing it, you felt like melting chocolate.

Kris forcefully pulled to his body, supporting most of weight. You gasped and he took that opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth. You accidentally moaned quietly.

Oh gods.

You were about to pull back in embarrassment but his grip on your waist kept you in place.

After another minute or so, he pulled back and looked into your eyes. You gasped for breath, your face flushed. "I wanted to say I love you." Kris said and your eyes widened. You almost forgot the fact that you were shooting a movie. "I love you too." You responded as a few tears slipped down your face before you kissed him again. You cried because you remembered that Kris was forced to do this. It wa a part of the job. It may have been a part of the script, but you couldn't hold back the tears.

"CUT!"

You jumped hearing the director yell. You and Kris immediately jumped away from each other in surprise. You both looked over and saw that he was smiling widely. "Even though that wasn't completely by the script, that was fantastic! Great job! I think is the first time we won't need to reshoot a scene! Go ahead a retire for the night." The director said with a huge smile and walked over to the sound station.

Your mind fully processed what happened and you blushed deeply before feeling like you were about to cry again. You started walking away from the scene without stopping by the make-up station. You headed straight for your trailer and sat down heavily on your bed. You laid your head on your hands and cried.

You wanted that scene to be real. No acting.

You wanted Kris to love you back.

You almost screamed when you felt the bed shift. Your head shot up and you saw Kris looking at you with concern and worry. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He rushed as he wiped your tears with his thumbs.

"I can't tell you. I want to so badly, but I can't." You sobbed.

"Was it the scene? Did I do something wrong?" You looked up at him with confusion and saw that he was genuinely scared. You shook your head. "No, you were perfect. It's me that's the problem." You briefly explained. Kris tilted his head in confusion. If you weren't so distraught you would have found it adorable.

"Then what's wrong? How are you the problem? Did you do something?" He asked in utter confusion.

You sobbed harder and gave up.

"It's because I wanted that scene to be real! I wanted that to have happened between us! Kris and y/n! Not Jin and Hyosung!" You screamed. His eyes widened and the confusion disappeared.

"It's because I love you!" You screamed before you could stop yourself.

Your hand shot to your mouth and your eyes widened in horror. You ran around Kris and attempted to run away from your embarrassment but you halted when he grabbed your wrist. He turned you around but you ducked your head, not wanting to see his face or let him see your own.

He titled your head up gently with his hand and you looked at him fearfully. You were surprised to see him looking at you softly. His entire 'cold guy' image was gone. Yeah, sure you could tell what he was feeling because you knew him well, but he always had his 'cool guy' image up. You've never seen his this exposed.

This vulnerable.

"That was real. I was said 'I love you' to y/n. Not Hyosung." He said with a soft smile before he pressed his lips to yours once again. It was a whole new feeling this time.

You could feel the love behind it and you smiled into the kiss.

This was real.

This was y/n and Kris.


	8. Never Forget (Part 1)

**Warnings: Contains death.**

 **Chanyeol's POV**

I looked up from my lap where I was fiddling with my phone and smiled. I stood up and walked over to y/n where she stood wearing light blue skinny jeans, cream uggs and a cream colored coat. She looked beautiful yet innocent at the same time.

"You ready?" I asked her once I stood in front of her. She nodded with a small smile. I offered her my arm and she took it with a soft chuckle. We left the apartment office together and into the cold afternoon. I lightly squeezed her arm and we started walking aimlessly.

"Since, for the first time, you're asking _me_ on a date, where did you have planned?" I asked the silent woman on my arm. "Let's go to the Chinese restaurant by the park. Okay?" Her soft voice questioned as she gazed up at me with warm e/c **(eye color)**. I returned the look and added, "Of course."

The walk to the restaurant was a comfortable silence that both of us enjoyed. I may love talking with her, but just being with her makes me happy beyond belief.

We entered the restaurant and sat at our regular booth. A waitress walked over to us with a smile. "Hello Chanyeol-sshi! Y/n-sshi! You're usual?" The waitress, Akera, asked us with a smile. I was about to confirm, but y/n spoke. I didn't understand her because she spoke Chinese to the waitress. The waitress smiled and nodded before bowing and walking off.

Y/n was from China and moved to South Korea after her parents died and needed a fresh start. We met at the park by this restaurant by accident. She barely knew Korean and I helped teach her. I didn't do very well since I don't know Chinese, so I got my friend, Luhan, to help me. Luhan moved back to China for to help his parents a few months ago.

Y/n loves coming here because it reminds her of home.

I raised a brow in y/n's direction. "What did you tell her?" She giggled quietly. "It's a surprise." She winked and I felt my felt heart warm.

About 10 minutes later, the waitress returned with a large bowl and plates with meat and different vegetables. My eyes widened in surprise when I recognized the hot pot. I looked at y/n in confusion.

We only ate hot pots for special occasions.

"Y/n? Why did you order a hot pot? What's the occasion?" I asked with growing confusion as I watched her prepare it expertly. A small smile curled her lips as something flashed in her eyes, but was too fast for me to look deeper into. "Nothing. I just really wanted to enjoy a hot pot with you because it's really cold outside." She explained as she finished.

I internally shrugged and left it alone. If she wanted hot pot then I have no problem with it.

We once again fell into silence once we started eating. It was, again, a comfortable silence, but I felt as if something was weighing on y/n. She seemed a bit more…subdued than normal. She's normally a bit more bubbly. It's strange, but it's probably the cold. Y/n hates the cold.

I paid for our food and we once again went out into the cold evening. We were in the restaurant for about two hours and it was late afternoon when we got here.

"Where to now Milady?" I joked with a bow. She giggled and lightly hit my shoulder. "Let's go to Namsan Tower." She said with that small smile she's had the entire date. I once again offered her my arm. She shook her head with a smile and accepted it. We then made our way to the famous tower.

Even though it was busy, we were able to get on a lift. We looked down at Seoul and admired it's beauty. We would point different places out to one another and speak of a memory of us together at that place. It was fun and very heartwarming. Remembering all the times we spent together just made me love her more. I didn't think it was possible to love her more.

We soon stepped out of the lift and y/n led the way to the store that sells padlocks. I smiled when we entered. We always said how we'd do this eventually because we have never got around to it. We're usually too busy to go on long dates or even go on dates this late. She had called in to go on this date.

We looked through the many locks before we both found some. We then went to a table and decorated them. When we finished, we went up to the balcony to hang them. We went to a corner that had space before finding a spot near the middle of the fence. I hung my lock then y/n connected hers to mine. My lock was white with a black hexagon on it and I drew a heart with our names on it. Y/n had grabbed a blue lock and wrote 'I, y/n, will love Chanyeol forever. No matter what happens.'

I looked at her with a loving smile and she returned the gesture. We stood there and stared up at the beautiful stars before we finally left. We walked to the Han River and sat on of the benches as we gazed at the beautiful water.

Y/n rested her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her. "I love you my lovely happy virus. Never forget that." She whispered. I looked down and saw her eyes close. What alerted me was the tear that was slowly making it's way down her soft cheek. "What's wrong y/n?" I asked as I gazed down at her.

There was no response.

She must have fallen asleep.

I smiled lightly and kissed her lips. I pulled back in panic and placed my hand over her mouth. My eyes widened in terror.

She wasn't breathing.


	9. Never Forget (Part 2)

**Warnings: Contains death.**

 **Your POV**

You entered your apartment filled with sadness. You slipped off your flats and dropped your coat on a chair along with your purse. You walked to your bedroom where you sat down heavily onto your bed. You picked up the picture that was on the nightstand next to you. It was a picture of you and Chanyeol making peace signs at the park where you met. You felt a tear slip down your cheek as you tried to hold them back.

You had just returned from the hospital.

You had gone in because you had been experiencing horrible chest pains that would gradually last longer and get worse. After a week, you finally went to the hospital to see what was wrong.

Turns out you have a genetic disease that was passed down from your parents. Both of your parents died from heart problems, but you never realized that it was hereditary. You've never had any heart problems before and you expressed that to the doctor.

She explained that this disease is a very sudden and fast working disease. You get when you're born, but it doesn't usually for at least 20-30 years. Your parents were extremely rare cases where it didn't show for 35 years. However, you're 21. She explained that it only takes about a week to kill you.

That wasn't all though.

 _It's incurable._

She said that you had maybe 10 hours to live. She recommended that you stay at the hospital and take drugs that will give you a bit more time. However, you declined. You'd rather spend the last of your time with the one you love.

Chanyeol.

You called into work sick and then called Chanyeol and asked him on a date. Naturally, he accepted and said he'd meet you in the apartment building office late afternoon since he was busy.

You hung up and sighed.

You stood up and made your way to the desk in the corner of your room. You grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began to write Chanyeol a letter.

 _'Dear Chanyeol,_

 _The first thing I want to say is I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before our date and I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye._

 _I'm sorry I had to die so suddenly._

 _I just hung up the phone with you after asking you on a date. The doctor said that I only had maybe 10 hours to live and I didn't want to spend that time in a hospital trying to prolong the inevitable. I'd rather spend the time I have left with you._

 _I have the same heart disease that both my parents died from when I was 10. They said it was sudden and it would only take a week to kill me._

 _It's been a week._

 _Gods, I'm sorry you have to find all this out through a letter. I love you so much my happy virus. Never forget that. I'll even write that on the padlock I buy when we go to Namsan Tower today during our date. Even when I die, I will never stop loving you._

 _Because I do love you, I hope that you can move on from this._

 _I've always thought that you deserved better than me. I'm not anyone special. I'm not like those other girls who have so much going for them and so much more beautiful than I am._

 _Since I'm going to be gone though, I hope that you can love someone else. I don't want you to be alone. I know that even though you're always so happy, you don't like being alone. That's why you were always with Baekhyun before I came along to keep you company, right?_

 _Remember this though, I'm always with you in your heart and your memories. As long as you don't forget me, you won't be alone. I love you Chanyeol. Forever._

 _Forever Yours,_

 _Y/n'_

You sniffed again as another tear dripped onto the letter. You quickly wiped your eyes and folded the finished letter. You put it into an envelope and in beautiful cursive wrote 'Chanyeol'.

You ran out of your apartment and down the stairs to the office. You put the letter into the blue mailbox before running back to your room, satisfied that the letter will get to Chanyeol.

You sit down on your bed and look through the photo album of you and Chanyeol. You went through the many memories that guys have together as you tried not to think of your short time.

~.~

"You ready?" Chanyeol asked you with a smile as he gazed down at you. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with combat boots with a dark blue coat that fit him perfectly. On top of his head rest on of his many hats. His eyes were filled with love and made you feel so much worse.

A small smile made it's way onto your lips as you nodded and accepted his offered arm.

You both left the apartment for your last date.

~.~

You rested your head on Chanyeol's shoulder and felt him move slightly and put his arm around you. The entire date you experienced chest pains that were far worse than they have ever been. You never let your pain show though. You didn't want to ruin the date. No, not this one.

You guys were currently on a bench by the Han River, looking at the beautiful water. You could feel yourself going numb and could feel your heart slowing down. It sounds weird and almost scary, but it wasn't.

"I love you my happy virus. Never forget that." You whispered as you felt your eyes close. You allowed a single tear to escape your eyes as they closed for the last time.

 **(PLEASE READ)**

 **Hey guys! First of all, I want to say that the disease in this is completely made up.**

 **Second of all, thank you to all the people who are reading this! I love writing these one shots so much.**

 **However, please don't be silent readers. Please tell me if I do something right or if there's anything I can do to make any of the stories better! Or just to assure me that you're actually reading it! Please.**

 **I'm extremely insecure when it comes to my writing and seeing the views makes me happy, but not knowing if everyone is just reading the first chapter and then quitting because it sucks is horrible.**

 **Please let me know what you think and I'll try to write these faster. I'll try to write better.**

 **Thank you if you read this author's note.**


	10. Sing For You (Chen)

**Warnings: Contains fluff.**

You sighed as you slid your cell phone back into your purse. You were sitting inside one of the karaoke rooms waiting for your best friend to show up. You guys were going to have a girls day and unwind. You both have been bombed with tests at school and you both needed a break. That was the plan.

However, apparently bf/n **(best friend's name)** has to study for, yet another, test. So you were here by yourself with two Cokes and a bowl of mini candy bars that you picked up at the convenience store. Since you were here, you decided to sing a few songs anyway.

You love singing more than almost anything. It helps you express yourself in ways that you normally can't. It helps you let loose. You don't scream into a pillow or rant to a friend, no, you sing your heart out. However, you hate singing in front of other people. You get really scared and don't think you sound very good even though your friends say you have a beautiful voice. You were bullied for your voice all your life so you have no confidence. You love singing in your house because it's only you and no one can tell you that you don't sound good.

You picked up the remote and picked a song quickly. Pretty soon the song 'Sing For You' by EXO was filling the room. You recently started listening to the band and you loved this song. You picked up the microphone and started singing along with the words on the screen.

Soon enough, you lost yourself in the music.

However, the song ended too quickly for your tastes and you reached for one of the Cokes on the table. "You sang beautifully." You jumped and whipped your head towards the doorway where a man was leaning against the frame. He was tall with light brown hair framing his face and light brown eyes that almost seemed to sparkle. He had a smile that raised his high cheekbones and the corners of his mouth seemed to have a natural curl to them. He was wearing a pair of gray slacks with black shoes and a white button-up shirt that was untucked and had the first two buttons undone.

You blushed at the compliment and hid your face behind your ebony hair. "T-Thank you." You heard shuffling and looked up to see the man sitting next to you on the couch. "What are you doing here by yourself?" The man asked curiously. Why was a random stranger interested in you? For one thing, your voice wasn't the greatest, and you were average looking! You had ebony hair that ended at your waist, you had natural blue eyes that you wore brown contacts over because everyone called you a freak, and your body wasn't magnificent. Sure you had some curves, but not really. You were also wearing a pair of jeans with black wedges, and a blue sequined shirt with a leather jacket over it. Nothing special or eye catching.

"I was going to meet my friend here for a day off studying but she couldn't make it. So I'm by myself. Not that it bothers me or anything." You quickly added. It honestly didn't bother you. You were used to being alone. With your parents in the states for work and you being an only child, you were by yourself a lot.

"How about I keep you company. I'm here by myself as well." The man offered with a wide smile that made you blush. "U-Um sure. I-If you want t-to that is." You stuttered out. Hey, not your fault! There was a hot guy talking to an average girl like you! You still believed that this is probably a dream.

"I'm sorry for not saying this sooner, but my name is Jongdae, but you can call me Chen." The man introduced. You smiled shyly. "My name is y/n. It's nice to meet you Chen." You offered your hand and he shook it without hesitation. "Oh! Um, if you like Coke, you can go ahead and have this. It was for my friend but she's not here, so you can have." You smiled while handing him the other can. You thought you saw his cheeks redden, but it was probably your imagination. "Thank you." Chen took the can and set it back down on the table.

"If you want, you can pick a song since I just sang. I don't mind." You offered and gave him the remote. He smiled back at you and brought up his song. 'Miracles In December' by EXO filled the room. You smiled since this was one of your favorites. "Do you know this song?" Chen asked and I nodded. "Sing with me then." He said and gestured to the other microphone. You blushed and picked up the other mic.

You brought the mic to your lips and sang the first voice. You didn't know the members of EXO, but you did know that there were only three voices in this song. You were about to put your mic down and let Chen sing the second voice, but he didn't move his mic to his lips, so you continued. When Chen put his mic to his lips and sang the third voice, you were shocked.

He had the most beautiful voice.

Not only that, but he sounded just like the actual singer that it was a bit scary. You ignored it in favor of singing the song with the angel next to you.

When the song finished, you had a smile on your face that you knew wouldn't go away. "You have a beautiful singing voice as well. Do you sing often?" You asked Chen curiously before taking a drink of your Coke. Chen did the same thing before answering. "Thank you. I do sing often actually. It's my job actually." You blinked. "You're a singer? Anything I might've heard of?" You asked curiously. It's awesome that you get to meet a singer, but you're not going to freak out. He probably gets that enough.

Chen smirked and he quickly brought a song up. You blinked when you heard 'Let Out The Beast' by EXO play. At first you were confused when it hit like a sledgehammer.

He's a member of the famous band EXO.

Holy shit.

You stared in awe as he sang along to the song that was in Chinese. He had a beautiful voice, but when he was singing a song like this, he looked hot and his voice made it so much better. When he finished the song he gave you a wink that made you blush crimson. "Y-You did really good." You stuttered out, once again.

Chen set down his microphone and just watched you. You squirmed and messed with your hands that were resting on your lap. "You're interesting. You didn't freak out when you found out that I'm a member of EXO." You blinked and looked up at him. He looked genuinely curious. "I figured you get that enough as it is. I mean it's awesome meeting such a wonderful singer and person, but you're just a person. You're not a god that gets worshiped. You're human like me so I'm gonna treat you like that." You explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. To you, it was.

It must not have been to him.

He looked at you with wide eyes full of shock. His face melted into a soft smile that made your heart skip a beat. "Thank you. You have no idea how happy it makes me feel hearing someone say that who isn't famous along with you." You smiled brightly. It always made you feel happy making others happy.

This time, you were certain that a blush dusted Chen's cheeks.

He picked up the remote and brought up another song. You were shocked to hear 'Hallelujah' by Jonghyun come on. Chen had immediately began singing. However, he never once looked at the screen. He was staring at you with a look in his eyes that made your heart speed up.

By the time the song finished, Chen was right in front of you, on his knees with a warm smile. "Y/n, would you give me the honor of being my girlfriend? You may not believe me, but I've seen you many times before. I see you at the little café just across the street from Central Park. I fell in love with a waitress there so I go there all the time, hoping to see you again." Your eyes widened.

You work at a café across from Central Park as a waitress. Almost everyday, a man would come in wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses so you never saw his face. You guys talked for most of the time he was there because you would take your break. He was always so nice and he always made you laugh. You never told your friends, but you fallen in love with the mysterious man.

Now he was in front of you asking you to be his girlfriend.

This felt like a dream. The mystery man who turned out to be a famous singer was asking you to be his girlfriend because he fell in love with you. You pinched your arm and winced at the pain, but nothing changed. The handsome man was still in front of you looking at you expectantly. You felt tears well up in your eyes and they spilled over. Chen's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed a tissue from the box on the table. He rushed to wipe the tears from your face while he continuously apologized. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you! You can just forget I asked!"

You froze and your eyes widened. Chen stopped as well, noticing your stiff figure. "Y/n?" You decided to do something you never would have done before.

You grabbed his collar and gently pulled him down and crashed your lips on his. You felt him freeze, but soon he relaxed and kissed you back. His hands rested on your waist and your fingers released his collar and started messing with his soft hair.

You both pulled back for air and you smiled shyly at him with a blush. "I won't forget what you said. I was crying because I was so happy that I didn't believe this was happening. Everytime you came into the café, I would get your order and take my break so that I could talk to you. You take away my loneliness when you make me laugh. I fell in love with you on the first day you came in. I'm just so happy that it wasn't one sided." You laughed happily.

Chen's hand cupped your face and you saw a warm smile on his face. "I take it, you're saying yes?" He asked and you laughed.

"Yes!" You laughed loudly before he pulled you in for another kiss.

Thank you for singing for me.

 **Hey guys! I'm sorry for the long wait. I wanted to finish one but I kept putting it off. However, I'll be doing a MASS upload! Hope you guys like it! Btw, please review and tell me if you like it! Please don't be silent readers!**

 **Love you all! 3**


	11. I Love You (Baekhyun)

**Btw, _ is where you insert your name. I'm sick of writing 'y/n' and figured this would look better. I'll also be putting in names for your best friend instead of having you fill in the blank basically. I find this will be easier and I'm sorry if it makes it a little harder to get into the story, but this is what's going to happen.**

 **Warnings: Contains light fluff.**

 _"I'm gonna be home late, _. I'm so sorry sweetie. I love you."_ You sighed sadly when the voicemail finished. Today was your birthday and you were hoping to spend the rest of the night with Baekhyun.

You two have been going out for three years. You moved in with him two years ago and you loved each other very much. You both had to work today, and Baekhyun said that he something planned for tonight.

You sighed once again as you left your car and made your way towards your empty house. You unlocked the door and walked into the dark house that seemed so much more lonely than normal. You took off your sneakers and hung your purse on the rack by the door. You turned on the lights and blinked when you saw a black stuffed wolf holding a card.

You picked up the note and opened it.

 _'Hello my beautiful chunsa! I see you found your new friend! Well, time for the next step! Go and put on your favorite dress with your favorite heels.'_

A wide smile split your face before you grabbed the wolf and ran to your room. You set the wolf on the bed with the note and opened your closet. There were two closets, one for you and one for Baekhyun. You grabbed your ocean blue dress that had black lace on the bodice. You quickly put it on along with a pair of black lace heels and added a few inches to your height. You were really short though, so Baekhyun was still taller than you. Damn genes.

You walked to the bathroom to put on makeup and was pleasantly surprised to another note on the mirror. On one side was the EXO symbol in the shape of a heart. Just like on their album _XOXO_. You giggled and opened it.

 _'I know you well enough to know you're going to put makeup on. Well don't! You look beautiful without it. The most makeup I will allow you to wear is eyeliner but that's it! Don't hide your natural beauty sweetie! After this, I want you to go out the side door leading to the patio and follow the path!'_

You smiled warmly at his words. You pulled out your eyeliner and quickly outlined your blue eyes. You were pure Korean, but you were born with bright blue eyes. You found them beautiful, but a lot of people called you a freak, but never Baekhyun. No, he said it makes you special.

Once you approved of your makeup, you had to force yourself not to run to the side door. You closed the door behind you and you felt your heart swell at the sight of a trail of candles. You did as you were instructed and followed the trail of candles the led you through a beautiful garden and a park that was empty save for the candles.

You reached the end of the candles where a note was resting innocently under the last candle. You were at the back of a large building and you had no idea what it was. You picked up the note and read it like you did the others.

 _'Now, I need you to NOT freak out alright sweetie? When you put this note down, someone will come and blindfold you. DO NOT FREAK OUT! Please? I swear they will not hurt you. All they'll do is blindfold you and lead you to the next place. That is all. Saranghae!'_

You blinked then shrugged. You put the note back and waited calmly. Soon you heard footsteps and a blindfold was carefully placed over your eyes. "Can you tell me who you are at least? Baekhyun didn't say who was going to blindfold me." You asked curiously. You were certain you knew him. You knew all of Baekhyun's friends.

"It's only me _. Now, let's go!" You heard the person who you recognized to be Amber from f(x). "Alright, just don't let me fall or run into a wall. You do, and I'll hurt you." You threatened jokingly. Amber chuckled and you felt her gently rest her hand on the middle of your back as she guided you into the building. You noticed that it was silent except for the clacking of your heels against the floor.

You were led down hallways and even up a flight of stairs. "Alright, now one more flight of 13 stairs and then I'll remove the blindfold." You nodded and your foot lightly hit the first step. You and Amber walked up the stairs slowly to make sure you didn't trip over your dress or the stairs.

When you reached the top, you could barely contain your excitement. It was still quiet so you were given no clue as to where you were. Amber removed the blindfold and light assaulted your eyes. You blinked a few times and when your eyes adjusted, you gasped.

You were on a stage and in front of you stood EXO in all their glory with a huge crowd off to the side. You ignored the crowd and focused on the boys you were sharing the stage with. They all stood in a line, each holding something. However, you couldn't see Baekhyun.

Before you could get upset, the first person in line, Suho, walked up to you with a large smile. "Happy birthday _! You've been our friend for 3 ½ years now. I hope that it will last for many more years to come. This is my gift to you." Suho said into the microphone. You smiled brightly and gently took the book that was being handed to you. You opened it and inside were pictures of you with different EXO members with a caption to each one explaining what was going on in each pic and when it was taken. Your eyes burned as you closed the book. You set it down beside you and gave Suho a big hug. You faintly heard the fans cheer. "Thank you so much Suho-oppa. I love you." Suho squeezed you lightly. "Love you too, _." You released each other and Suho walked off to the side. Suho came back with a small table and you laughed before setting the photo album on it.

The next person who walked up to you was Xiumin. The baozi gave you a wide smile before he lifted his mic to his lips. "Happy birthday _! You've been EXO's wolf cub for a few years now and it's been amazing. Thank you for being our little sister." Xiumin said and you hugged him tightly. You released each other and he handed you a bag. You opened it and laughed. Inside was a fuzzy wolf hat. You set it down next to the photo album before hugging Xiumin again. "Thank you, Baozi-oppa." He nodded against your shoulder. You both released each other and Xiumin ran over to stand next to Suho.

The next member that walked up to you was the maknae, Sehun. He smiled at you which was a bit rare. He brought his mic to his lips as well before speaking. "Happy birthday _. It's really nice having someone who'll go with you to get bubble tea with any terms and conditions. You're the type of person that can just enjoy being in a person's presence and even needing to speak. It's refreshing and it makes being around you enjoyable. This is my gift to you. Enjoy." Sehun handed you a small, thin book. The front said _'Happy birthday _! From Sehun and the staff of XX's Bubble Tea'_ and when you opened it, you realized that it was a coupon book for your favorite bubble tea shop. You laughed and hugged Sehun tightly. "Thank you Sehun-oppa. Remember, never be afraid to call your bubble tea partner." Sehun laughed and you felt him nod. "Of course! Same goes for you midget." Sehun countered and you could _hear_ the smirk in his voice. You released him and slapped his arm with an offended look. "Ya! Being short is not a bad thing! I'm a homunculus! I'm a perfectly miniature formed human!" You argued with a pout. Everyone laughed loudly and Sehun walked over to join the elder members.

Kai then walked up to you with a smirk and bent down slightly so he was closer to your height. You glared at him. "You don't straighten up and I'll make you permanently short and unable to dance." You threatened lowly. You watched with humor as the color drained from Kai's face and he quickly snapped up. Your glare disappeared as if it was never there and you smiled brightly at him. He shook his head with a small smile. "You'll never change. I swear you're scarier than Kyungsoo and Tao's wushu stick put together." Kai muttered quietly making you laugh loudly.

He then put his mic to his lips and his lips spread into a warm smile. "Happy birthday _. I think a better name would be the spawn of Satan, but that's my opinion. Anyway, I just wanted to say that our friendship means a lot to me. It's a lot of fun dancing with you. I remember you saying that you love belly-dancing, I got you this." Kai handed you a red box with a black bow on it. Your eyes widened. You quickly opened the box and inside was a crimson skirt, a black coin skirt, a crimson short sleeved shirt that would show your stomach **(a/n: most belly-dancing shirts do, because of the dance)** , and a pair of black lace sleeves with coins. On top was a pair of anklets with coins as well. Your eyes teared up and felt one drip down your cheek.

You set the box down gingerly and gave Kai a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you so much. I've wanted a belly-dancing outfit for a while now. It's beautiful. Thank you so much Kai-oppa." You hugged him tightly and hugged you back just as tightly. "Of course. You have to show me your belly-dancing skills sometime soon though. Deal?" You nodded with laugh. You released him and sniffed before quickly wiping your cheeks.

Kai went to stand next to the other three members and slowly the other members came up and gave you gifts with their own speech. Each one made you happier.

This is what everyone had given you:

 _Xiumin: wolf hat_

 _Suho: photo album_

 _Lay: a CD with all the music you two wrote together + a couple songs he wrote for you_

 _Chen: a stuffed dinosaur that was holding a box with a mischievous smile_

 _Chanyeol: a pack of guitar picks that all had the EXO symbol_

 _D.O: a cookbook of some of your guys' favorite recipes_

 _Kai: a belly-dancing outfit_

 _Sehun: a coupon book for your favorite bubble tea shop_

You were beyond happy. This was already the best birthday ever. All that was missing was Baekhyun who was no where to be seen. The members were singing 'Happy Birthday' to you but you couldn't find it in you to smile as you searched for you boyfriend. You sulked when you couldn't find him.

You jumped when Chanyeol suddenly yelled, "Now!". All the lights went out except for a spotlight that shined on you. You looked around in confusion but didn't dare move for fear of falling. You saw another spotlight turn on and you smiled widely. Near the middle of the large stadium stood Baekhyun wearing a black suit while holding a bouquet of tiger lilies, your favorite. You were startled when music started playing. Baekhyun began singing as well and you felt your heart melt from the love you were feeling. He was singing John Legend's 'All Of Me'.

You and Baekhyun were walking towards each other. You being very careful to not trip on anything. You appeared as if you were floating through water with the way your dress flowed and moved around you. You both met up in the middle of the run way as Baekhyun let go of the final note. The stadium became silent as the music faded. The crowd did nothing as you both stared at each other, love shining in each other's eyes.

Baekhyun lifted the bouquet up to you and you looked down to admire the beautiful flowers, when you saw a box in the middle. You opened it, and inside was a beautiful ring with a diamond and the black EXO symbol etched into it. You gasped when Baekhyun went down onto one knee as he gazed up at you with a loving smile. Tears burned your eyes as your mind rushed to keep up with what was happening.

"We've been together for three years now, and we've been friends for four now. When I first met you at the park and helped you out of the fountain because you were pushed in by your friends, I knew that I'd fallen in love with you. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I'm the luckiest man alive because you, for some reason, love me back. I've been able to call you my girlfriend, but may I call you my wife instead? _ **(your full name)** , will you marry me?" Baekhyun asked while you stood frozen, clutching the flowers and the ring tightly.

Tears spilled over and a wide smile split your face and you nodded vigorously. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" You yelled and hugged Baekhyun tightly. The stadium erupted into cheers, the EXO members being the loudest since they _all_ had microphones. You laughed and Baekhyun leaned down so his lips pressed onto yours.

You both pulled away for air and he rested his forehead on yours.

"I love you." Baekhyun whispered to you.

"I love you too." You whispered back as a few more tears cascaded down your cheeks.


	12. Sweet (DO)

**Warning: Light fluff.**

"I've put into groups of two and you _both_ need to contribute. If I catch you not doing anything, I will give you a zero and assign you a paper giving all the nutrition facts about the food you were supposed to help prepare. The list of partners is right here. Get to work!" The teacher, Mrs. Lee yelled and all at once, the class stood up and made their way to her desk to see who their partner was.

However, I stayed where you were because you had no interest in being shoved around just to see a list. My partner would get there first anyway. No point in wasting time. I quickly pinned my bangs out of my face. My obsidian hair didn't even brush my shoulders and my bangs covered my right eye. Now, my hazel eyes that were lined with charcoal eyeliner were visible.

I tapped your black fingernail on my desk absentmindedly as I waited for my partner to come over.

Not a minute later, someone walked over to my. I looked up and blinked in surprise before a smile split my lips. In front of me stood my best friend, D.O. His real name was Kyungsoo, but he preferred D.O for some reason. I can't really say much since I prefer being called Kat even though my real name is Ji Yeon. Granted, mine is a bit more farfetched than his, but same situation. D.O was wearing a pair of black slacks with black and white tennis shoes that looked oddly good with the nice pants and he wore an ocean blue shirt with sleeves that ended just bellow his elbow.

All in all, he looked really attractive.

We have been best friends since we were five and we were practically inseparable. I tell him everything.

Well, almost everything. I have not told him my biggest secret. That would be my love for him. Sure, we say 'I love you' everyday, but the love I feel for him is different. No, I want to be more than best friends with him. I want him to hold me and cuddle with me on the couch while we watch movies. I want to go on dates.

I want to be his.

It won't happen though. No, not only does only think of me as a friend, but he's in love with someone else. He told me one night when I was visiting him. He told me that he's in love with someone, but he doesn't know how to tell her because he's too shy. He didn't see my heart shatter or the tears I shed after I left. I've resigned myself to the role of best friend because it's better than not having him at all.

"Come on, Kat. You heard Mrs. Lee; both people have to contribute." D.O said with a raised eyebrow, snapping me back into reality. "Yea, sorry. Spaced out for a second. Besides, you should know me by now. I love cooking and you know damn well I'm good at it." I countered as I stood up. D.O and I were the same height since I was wearing a pair of black heeled boots that came up to your knee. I was wearing a pair of leather leggings that appeared to be a second skin and I wore an ice blue shirt that revealed my stomach but brushed the bottom of my buttocks in back. The sleeves of the shirt also only came to just past my elbow.

We made our way to our designated work area and washed our hands before taking a look at the recipe. We needed to make chocolate chip cookies. I smiled brightly. Those were my favorites! They're also really easy to make.

"This'll be quick and easy." D.O commented over my shoulder. I agreed with him and set to getting the ingredients. We've made chocolate chip cookies so often that we don't need the recipe and we both know _exactly_ what to do. We work silently and don't get in each other's way at all as we work together to make dough while washing dishes as they're used.

Soon, D.O's putting the dough in the oven and I'm putting away the last dish. D.O pressed 'start' on the oven and I sighed. It had taken him a while to cut out the shapes. He suddenly wanted to take the letter cookie cutters and make them more special. Dork.

Since we had done all that we could, we sat down at an empty table out of the large kitchen area of the classroom. I pulled out my phone and D.O and I played 94% while we waited for the cookies to get done.

I was right about to start a new level when I heard our oven go off. I was about to stand up but D.O stopped me. "Stay. I'll take care of it." D.O practically ordered and I blinked up at him in confusion. He walked over to our kitchen area and I forced myself not to get up. I hated not helping when doing a group project of any kind. Especially when it came to cooking.

I watched as he pulled out the cookies and arrange them on the cooling rack. He washed the pan and put it away. He turned and looked at me before ushering me over. I quickly got up and made my way over, eager to eat the cookies. I never noticed how D.O looked nervous.

I smiled at D.O before looking over at the rack of cookies. I froze in my tracks and my eyes widened. The cookies spelled out a question.

 _'Will you be my girlfriend'_

I turned around and stared at D.O. "What about the girl you love? You told me you were in love with a girl." Why would he ask me? Is he pulling a joke? A sick joke!? "You're correct. I am in love with a girl." My eyes widened and fury flooded my veins. His next words hit me like a bucket of ice water, eradicating my fury. "I'm standing in front of her." D.O smiled shyly at me with a light blush on his face. I stood, frozen, not knowing how to react.

D.O started fidgeting uncomfortably and I returned to my senses. A grin split my face and I nodded. "Yes. I will be your girlfriend Do Kyungsoo. Do you know how I've longed for you to ask me this?" I asked the shocked boy in front of me. A wide grin split his face before he stepped forward and brought me into a warm embrace. I relaxed immediately and hugged him back.

We pulled away when we remembered where we were. We walked over and started eating the cooled off cookies. They seemed even better than normal.

I saw D.O look around and seeming to come to a conclusion, he quickly leaned over to me and kissed my lips lightly.

The kiss was sweet and full of love.


	13. Gone (Luhan)

**Warnings: Light fluff.**

You hurriedly knocked on the door out of breath.

Please to god open the d- "_? What are you doing here? Is every-" Luhan asked after he opened the door. "Please tell me it isn't true." You gasped as tears burned your eyes. Luhan looked confused for a second before realization dawned on his beautiful face. His face saddened and he ushered you inside. You went inside without his room without hesitation.

Luhan sat down on the edge of his bed and moved a chair in front of the bed. Even though you two were dating, he wasn't comfortable with you sitting on his bed. You quickly sat in the chair and faced Luhan with growing fear. You prayed to every deity you've heard of that what you were told wasn't true. That it was all a lie.

"Is it true? Are you leaving?" Luhan winced when your voice cracked. What he said next froze your heart.

"Yes."

Your eyes widened and tears dripped down your pale cheeks and onto your trembling hands. You choked on a sob as you felt your heart shatter into pieces. "Why?" You whispered to the one man that has made you feel good about yourself.

Luhan sighed and looked at you with watery eyes that made your scream in pain. Luhan _never_ cried in front of anyone. He always held it back and cried in private. For him to be on the brink of tears in front of _you_ nonetheless, means he was in so much pain.

"I'm leaving for a few different reasons. For one thing, you know how easily I get sick. If I continue working under SM, I'll never stop being sick because I won't get the chance to get better. They won't give me time off. It's like talking to a brick wall. If I go to China, I get be a solo artist and I'll be able to take a break now then. I won't be exhausted all the time. Not only that, but I'll have freedom and I'll actually get paid well. Besides, by going to China, I can see my family." Luhan explained with a sad smile.

"What about me? You won't have me in China. I won't be able to go with you. Do you know how damaged your reputation will be if people found out you broke your contract by dating someone? I also won't have enough money to move to China so we won't be able to see each other again. You'll be cutting me from your life if you leave. I don't want you to leave me." You finished with agonized whisper. Luhan squeezed his eyes shut with a grimace and then faced you again.

"I'm so sorry _. If I had the choice, I would bring you with me, but I can't. I have to go. I'm so sorry my love." Luhan cupped your cheek and you leaned into with a sob. You grabbed onto it with both hands, afraid that he'll disappear if you let go. He pulled you into his chest and hugged you tightly while rocking side to side. "Shh, it's going to be alright." He whispered, but it didn't make you feel any better.

How will him leaving be alright?

He leaned back and stared at your face with a soft, pain filled smile. He wiped your eyes with his thumbs. "We'll see each other again. I promise." He whispered and kissed you gently. Even though it was soft, you could feel the love pouring out of him and you kissed him back.

For the first time since you guys started dating a year ago, he pulled you onto his bed and curled up next to you. You snuggled into his warmth, wanting to stay there forever. He started humming softly to you and against your will, you fell asleep.

~.~

You groaned and blinked your eyes open. You groaned again when the sun coming in from the window blinded you. Once your eyes adjusted, you looked around and realized that you weren't in your room. Memories from the night before flooded back and you shot and looked around the room.

You saw with dismay that the room was void of any personal items and the space beside you was cold. On the nightstand beside the bed was a piece of paper with your name written on it. You quickly grabbed it and opened it up.

 _'Dear _,_

 _I'm sorry that you had to wake up alone. If I could've, I would have stayed with you for hours before leaving. I knew though, that if I didn't leave before you woke up, that I wouldn't be able to leave at all. I need to though, as painful as it is. I told the other members that you were in my room so they wouldn't freak out._

 _God, I love you so much _. You have no idea how hard it is to write this letter. I so badly just want to cuddle with you forever… I hope you can forgive me for leaving. Wo ai ni, my beautiful flower._

 _Luhan'_

A sob ripped from your throat when you finished the letter. Tears dripped onto the letter and created spots. It slipped from your fingers though as you sobbed.

Your boyfriend….your best friend….your first love…..the person you lived for was gone.

Luhan was gone, and you knew in your heart, that he wasn't coming back.

 ** _I went on Pinterest today and looked up EXO pictures. I found so many 'Forever 12' pictures and pictures of Luhan, Kris and Tao that I bawled, at my public library. Pictures of Luhan crying backstage at his concert in China and just so much stuff about him leaving. I had to write about it because my heart couldn't take it. I know it happened a while ago, but it still hurts. Kris leaving still hurts. Tao leaving still hurts. It hurts knowing that members have asked Lay if he's going to be leaving too._**

 ** _I just want them to be happy. I want them to be 12 again…I know it won't happen, and I know it's better that Kris, Luhan, and Tao left SM. They're doing much better know. They're a lot healthier. That makes me happy, but my heart still sees them as EXO members._**

 ** _WE ARE ONE! OT12!_**


	14. A Good Night

**Warnings: Contains boy X boy romance.**

Baekhyun quietly entered the dorm and made sure not to turn on any lights or slam the door. He removed his shoes and padded silently to the room he shared with Chanyeol. He walked into the room and stood for a moment when he saw his roommate peacefully sleeping. He watched as Chanyeol's chest rose and fell in even intervals. He snorted quietly and rolled onto his side, his fringe falling delicately onto his face.

Baekhyun smiled lightly before shaking his head. He removed his shirt and changed his basketball shorts to a pair of black sleep pants. He lied down on his bed and faced Chanyeol. He took in his handsome features and closed his eyes with a sigh.

Four years. It's been four years since Baekhyun fell in love with his best friend. He refused to mention it to Chanyeol because he knew Chanyeol to be straight. Even though he accepted that fact, it still broke his heart. The only person he's told about his feelings is Sehun. Sehun understood what he was going through. However, now he was currently secretly dating Luhan so it isn't quite the same anymore, but Sehun knew what Baekhyun was feeling.

Gods, he wished that he and Chanyeol would end up like Sehun and Luhan. He wished so badly, but knew it wouldn't happen.

Chanyeol would have to actually love him back. And not as a brother/best friend.

Baekhyun growled to himself and ran his hand through his hair. He almost jumped out of his skin when a voice spoke. "Hyung? You alright?" Baekhyun looked over and saw Chanyeol looking at him concerned, but still half-asleep. "Yea, I'm fine Chanyeol. Go ahead and go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you." Baekhyun whispered one of the biggest lies he ever told. He was far from alright.

As if Chanyeol read his mind, he said, "You're lying. I know you well enough to know that you suck at lying. Especially to me. Come on, what's wrong?" Chanyeol was fully awake now and sitting up to lean against the headboard. Baekhyun was very thankful that it was dark because he felt his cheeks heat up and knew he was blushing up a storm. Chanyeol's blanket had fallen around his waist so Baekhyun could see Chanyeol's abs and well developed muscles.

However, seeing his eyes furrowed in concern made Baekhyun forget about it. He turned away from the younger man and muttered, "It's nothing," hoping he'd drop it. Baekhyun was not to get his wish. "Bull, it's obviously _something_ if you're upset over it. Come on, please talk to me. You know I hate seeing you upset." Chanyeol pleaded, hoping his best friend would open up to him. It was weird for Baekhyun not to confide in him, so him trying to hide it worries him a lot.

Chanyeol's worries escalated when Baekhyun turned to him with teary eyes. "Please Chanyeol. Please just drop it." Chanyeol's eyes widened. However, he didn't back down. Chanyeol stood up and walked over to Baekhyun's bed and sat down next to the surprised male. Chanyeol looked down at his best friend completely serious. His usual smile was nowhere to be seen. "I'm sorry Baekhyun, but I won't drop it. I care too much to ignore the fact that something is obviously bothering you. I've noticed that you've been a bit off lately but didn't say anything because I knew that you always tell me what's bothering you. I guess I've waited long enough." Baekhyun's eyes widened as a few tears dripped down his cheeks. He never realized that he'd troubled the very person he hoped would be blissfully unaware of all of this.

Baekhyun turned onto his right side so he was facing the wall, away from Chanyeol. He couldn't tell Chanyeol about this. It would ruin their friendship and that would kill Baekhyun. Yes, he loved EXO so much and the members were his family and he wouldn't trade them for the world, but Chanyeol was the best thing to ever happen to him. If Chanyeol didn't want to be his friend anymore, then Baekhyun might as well die. It would be more merciful than having to see Chanyeol everyday but not be able to approach him. No. He would make sure his secrets stayed just that. Secrets.

"I will not leave until you tell me what is wrong Baekhyun." Chanyeol pushed. He hated having to force it out of Baekhyun, but he got the feeling that the oddly stubborn man wouldn't tell him what was wrong otherwise. "It's nothing. Just stressed out from the busy schedule that comes with preparing a new album. That's it. No need to get worked up or worried." Baekhyun satisfied himself by telling Chanyeol a half truth. He was stressed from the upcoming album, but not anymore than usual.

It would seem that Chanyeol was telepathic or he was just that easy to read because he didn't move an inch.

"You aren't normally this stressed. Believe me, I know when it's just stress from a new album. We share the same room for Christ's sake and we're best friends. Now please, just tell me. You're not the only person getting hurt with this. It hurts me knowing that there is something bothering you, but not knowing because you don't seem to trust me enough." Baekhyun shot up and looked at Chanyeol with more seriousness than he'd ever seen on the older man's face.

"I trust you with my life Chanyeol. Never doubt that." Chanyeol's eyes widened and his chest warmed with happiness at that statement. He wasn't satisfied though. "Then tell me what is wrong if you trust me! You've always told me what is bothering you, no matter how big or small it is! What makes this so different!?" Chanyeol all but yelled. The only reason he didn't was because he was aware of how late it was.

"Because you knowing would destroy me!" Baekhyun exploded.

Chanyeol's eyes widened but he didn't get the chance to say anything.

"If you knew what was bothering me, you wouldn't want to be around me. You would be uncomfortable being around me and that would kill me. I can't lose my best friend." Baekhyun finished with a whisper as tears flowed from his eyes.

Chanyeol sat there, frozen from shock. What could be bothering Baekhyun so much that if he knew he wouldn't want to be around his best friend? Whatever it is, he would never give up his best friend. Hell no. Byun Baekhyun would not be leaving that easily.

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun into an embrace that made the smaller man blush. It seemed Chanyeol paid no mind to the fact that they were both shirtless.

Contrary to what Baekhyun was thinking, Chanyeol was blushing up a storm as well. He was well aware of the fact that they were both shirtless. He just didn't say anything about it because of the seriousness of the situation.

"No matter what the problem is, I will not stop being your friend. I can promise you that. You aren't getting away from me that easily Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun was shocked once again by the man currently holding him.

Did he mean it? Should he tell Chanyeol? What if he does accept it? What if Chanyeol actually loves him back?

Baekhyun's thought process stopped there because there was no way someone as straight as Chanyeol would be in love with their MALE best friend. Nu-uh.

Baekhyun pulled away from the wonderful embrace of the man he loved and looked at Chanyeol, trying to show how sorry he was. He didn't want to hurt Chanyeol in any way. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you Chanyeol. I can't."

Baekhyun felt his heart break at the hurt shining in the other man's eyes. The pieces of his heart were then stepped on as he watched Chanyeol smile. "Oh, alright. I guess I was bein a bit pushy. I'll just let you get some sleep. You have an early schedule tomorrow." Chanyeol smiled again before standing up.

Seeing the look of hurt and sorrow in his friend's eyes destroyed what will Baekhyun had left. He knew he was risking everything, but it was better than seeing his friend hurt because of him.

Baekhyun decided to do the only thing his malfunctioning brain could think of. He grabbed Chanyeol's wrist and pulled the tall man down and crashed his lips onto the surprised man's.

Baekhyun pulled back as he released Chanyeol. His face was flushed, but he was even more surprised to see Chanyeol's face even more flushed. Even in the darkness, Baekhyun could see the cherry red of the younger man's face and felt proud that he was the cause of it. He didn't show it though. Hell no.

"I love you Chanyeol. That's what I didn't want to tell you. I knew you didn't have any interest in another man which is why I hid my feelings. However, with the fact that seeing you around Dara and all the rumors flying around, I was getting jealous. The fact that I knew you wouldn't be interested in me stopped me from doing anything, but it just made me feel worse. I, however, refused to do anything about it because I would much rather be your friend than drive you away by making you uncomfortable around me. That would probably kill me." Baekhyun let out a bitter laugh. He looked up at Chanyeol and saw his eyes widen even more. "I was planning on keeping this to myself, but seeing the pain and sorrow in your eyes when I told you I couldn't tell you shattered my heart. It hurt so much. The thing is, I would never intentionally hurt you. You are the most precious thing to me. Seeing you hurt hurts me even more. I know though, that by telling you all this that you'll be uncomfortable so I guess it was worth knowing that you won't hurt anymore. With that said, I'll talk to Suho tomorrow about switching rooms so you can be comfortable. Until then, I'll sleep on the couch in the living room. Good night Chanyeol." Baekhyun smiled as best as he could as a few tears escaped from his eyes. He stood up and was about to open the door when he was whipped around and shoved against the door.

Baekhyun gasped in surprise at being stopped. He froze when he felt a pair of soft lips covered his own. Once what was happening registered in his brain, happiness flooded his veins as he kissed back, his eyes falling shut.

Chanyeol's grabbed Baekhyun's waist while Baekhyun's arms wrapped around Chanyeol's neck as their kiss deeped. Soon though, they both pulled away from each other, breathing heavily. Chanyeol removed his right hand from Baekhyun's waist and wiped away the tears still on the shorter man's face.

In all honesty, Chanyeol didn't have any romantic feelings for his best friend. However, he was never straight. He's always had a preference for the same gender so he wasn't disgusted with Baekhyun's feelings for him. When Baekhyun kissed him though, it was like he felt whole. It was like he gained a piece of himself that he never knew was missing. When Baekhyun was about to leave, he knew that he couldn't let that happen. He couldn't lose the missing piece of himself. Realizing that you're in love with your best friend and knowing for a fact that they love you back is the best feeling in the world. That was why he kissed Baekhyun. He wanted to portray his feelings and he feels that was the fastest and best way to do that.

Baekhyun blushed deeply when he felt Chanyeol's warm hand return to his bare waist, remembering that they were both half naked. The fact that Chanyeol's muscles were only a few inches from his face didn't help his situation in the slightest. He mentally shook himself to get rid of the images his imagination was creating of Baekhyun running his hands over those muscles.

"Please don't leave. Like I said before, you can't get rid of me that easily. I won't leave and I certainly don't want you to leave. When you kissed me, I felt like a gained a piece of myself that I never knew was missing. I felt whole and I don't want to lose that piece now that I know it exists." Chanyeol pleaded much to Baekhyun's surprise but also delight. "Believe me when I say that I don't ever want to leave. I thought that you wouldn't accept my feelings and would be disgusted." Baekhyun explained.

"Actually, it would be hypocritical for me to be disgusted by your feelings."

Baekhyun blinked and tilted his head in confusion much like a puppy Chanyeol thought. "Having never been straight my entire life, feelings disgusted when a man has feelings for me would just be hypocritical." Chanyeol explained further.

Baekhyun's jaw hit the floor.

"What about you and Dara!?"

"We're just good friends. Nothing more."

"What about all those times you would gush about Dara!?"

"I just admire her talents very much. I have no romantic feelings for her."

"What about all those other female celebrities that you fawn over!?"

"Hey, I can be gay but think a girl is pretty and talented. I'm just not interested in anything past admiration or friendship. I strictly like men."

Baekhyun's mouth was opening and closing but no sound was coming out. He was in complete shock.

Chanyeol was laughing his ass off though. Seeing Baekhyun imitate a guppy was priceless. Especially since this seemed to be the biggest surprise in Baekhyun's life.

"You mean I was just hurting myself for no reason? Damn, I must be a masochist if that's the case." Baekhyun muttered much to Chanyeol's amusement.

"I do have a question though." Chanyeol said in all seriousness. Baekhyun stiffened in worry, but nodded for the younger man to continue.

"What does this make us?" Baekhyun blinked multiple times as he tried to come up with an answer. He then told the truth. "That honestly depends on you. What do you want us to be?" Baekhyun was trying to control his racing heart as he waited for Chanyeol to answer.

Chanyeol's signature smile made its appearance before Chanyeol dipped down and lightly kissed Baekhyun. "Well, then will you do the honor of being my boyfriend Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol asked, although he already knew the answer.

Baekhyun smiled brightly himself as he answered the question by kissing Chanyeol this time. "However, we can never tell the fans. Imagine the fan art and fanfictions." Baekhyun shuddered in fear.

Chanyeol laughed though. "I hope you know that even if we don't tell them about us, they're still going to write fanfiction about us and draw fan art. I've actually read some of it and found it to be adorable. Chen once mentioned that he wouldn't be surprised if we actually got together one day. I guess he was right." Baekhyun smiled with Chanyeol at that statement.

Baekhyun suddenly yawned, causing Chanyeol to burst out laughing. "It's very late. You should be getting to bed. You have an early schedule tomorrow." Baekhyun nodded because another yawned made it difficult to speak.

Chanyeol led Baekhyun over to his and basically tucked the man in before turning to go to sleep himself. He was stopped by Baekhyun grabbing his wrist. "Can you sleep with me? Just so I know this wasn't a dream when I wake up?" Seeing the desperation in Baekhyun's eyes stopped any argument from forming in his mind. He smiled warmly before lying down next to his boyfriend. His heart skipped a beat when Baekhyun cuddled into him, using his chest as a pillow as well. Chanyeol's arm wrapped around Baekhyun as they both sighed.

"Good night Chanyeol. I love you."

"Good night Baekhyun. I love you too."


	15. Last Goodbye

**Warnings: None**

It was a nice summer day so you decided to visit your boyfriend. You were currently sitting in a field, the light breeze cooling the light sweat clinging to your skin. "It really is a beautiful day, isn't it Sehun?" You asked offhandedly."This is your favorite kind of weather. Light breeze, clear skies, warm sun, and not really having anything to do. Well, I guess I'm giving you something to do cause I'm gonna be here with you all day! No complaining!" You laughed. "Knowing you, you wouldn't complain anyway. Complaining means talking and heaven knows you hate doing that." You joked lightly.

"Oh! I just remembered something! Jongin and Krystal finally got together! They've only liked each other for how many years? Anyway, I think they look really good together. I've honestly never seen Jongin so happy. It makes me happy and I know it makes you happy to see your best friend finally have the guts to ask Kyrstal out. However, I won our bet! He asked her before he was 25! You owe me now!" You tried to be serious, but ended up giggling. "I'm just kidding Sehunnie. I won't make you pay me. I'm just happy that they got together in the first place."

A soft smile curved your lips. "You remember when you asked me to be your girlfriend? I remember it like it was yesterday. You texted me and told me to get dressed and to go to where we first met. We first met her actually, in this field. When I read the text, I looked at the time and almost threw my phone across the room. It was two in the morning! I was so angry, but I was even more excited to see what you wanted at that ungodly hour. You see, I'd had a crush on you for three years. Since the day I met a shy boy on a hill who loved to dance and was obsessed with bubble tea.

"So I quickly put on the first things I found which happened to be a pair of shorts and a black t-shirt that says 'Who needs coffee when you have bubble tea?' that you gave me. I all but ran out of my room and out of the house. My mom was still asleep otherwise I would've been grounded for my entire life. That would've sucked. Anyway, I ran the 10 minutes it takes to get here and I almost cried when I didn't see you. However, when I turned around, you were right there with a little smile. It was then that you confessed to me and told me that you've liked me for three years, ever since we first met. I thought it was a dream so I pinched myself. I actually yelped in surprise which made you laugh. That was when I knew it was real and gladly accepted. Since then, we've been inseparable. It made my dad a bit upset because I'm his baby girl, but he got used to it. He even told me one time that if you had been any other boy, he would've refused to let you anywhere near me. You were the only boy my father approved of. I honestly think that deserves an award with how big that it." You laughed.

After a minute your smile disappeared and you sighed heavily. "I have something I need to tell you Sehun. I didn't just come here to hang out. I wanted to be with you one last time before I said goodbye. My parents are moving to America and I have to go with them. I obviously can't bring you with me no matter how much either of us want, so I'm saying goodbye. I love you very much Sehun. This is my last goodbye to you." You stood up and brushed off the leaves that were on the gravestone next to you. The gravestone read:

' _Oh Sehun_

 _A loving son and boyfriend_

 _April 12, 1994-July 13, 2012'_

 **Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I've been busy and have had limited access to a computer so it's hard for me to post. I actually wrote these last two chapters on my tablet so there probably be mistakes. Anyway, I hope you like these chapters!**


End file.
